


Unseen

by Siera_Knightwalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actual War sucks, Battle Runes!, Drabble, Everyone is watching the crash, F/M, He has help though, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily is So Done, Marauders' Era, Massive point loss, OC does not back down, OC doesn't like being humiliated, OC gets help, OC has pride, Oc flirts back (in her own way), Prank War, Sirius declares war, Sirius is flirting in his own way, everyone has fun, more importantly Prank War with Marauders, no one cares, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Knightwalker/pseuds/Siera_Knightwalker
Summary: I was an ordinary witch in Hogwarts. Until I was pranked. Pranked by the infamous self-entitled Marauders. And more recently, Sirius Black. There was no way he was getting away with insulting me. Oh yes. I would make him pay.





	1. Start of Prank War

It had started off an amazing morning in the Gryffindor tower. I had woken up on time to have a bath before my dorm mates, specifically Lily Evans. She was the smartest witch in our generation. I sincerely believed that and we had been tentative friends for four years. We didn't have much in common except that I liked to read too. I wasn't as good as her in charms or potions, but I was the best in runes. And not just Ancient Runes on tombs or anything, but Battle Runes. No one in the history of the wizarding world has ever made use of Runes in battle, but I will. That has been my goal since I had heard of runes, since my second year by which I had read almost all the books in the Hogwarts library except the Restricted Section.

I'm getting off toping. Lets start with my name. My name is Castella Violet Bones, witch and younger sister of Amelia Bones, who had already graduated from Hogwarts not too long ago. I had lead a normal Hogwarts life up until that day. That day I woke up, had a wonderful bath and had then proceeded to fall asleep again, which was a regular occurrence so no one got too worried about it. When Lily left the room, she always woke me up as she always did. I dressed up properly, put my wand in my robe and went to eat. It was only as I was entering that I saw Sirius Black glancing at the door and grinning his wicked grin that meant a prank was about to be pulled. I narrowed my eyes and slowed down near the door. My eyes wandered around the frame of the huge door, seeing nothing- not that that meant anything- I walked through the door.

There was a loud sound of the dung bomb bursting right where I had stepped. My eye twitched. Dung bomb? Those boys were obsessed with those things. I blinked a few times, making sure my eyes didn't water from the disgusting smell, I heard Sirius Black snorting before the Marauders started laughing and soon half the hall was laughing. I raised my eyebrow and looked down. My robes were splaterred with different colours. I raised my hand to my face and soon enough I could feel paint on my face. I silently made my way to the Marauder's table and took out my wand. I could see people in the corner of my eyes twitching with anticipation.

Agumenti

I wordlessly summoned water and drenched Black and Potter. And before they could do more than splutter, I conjured a box of sparkles and emptied it over them. The drying charm would just make the sparkles stick to their skin, so they would have to wash themselves. I gave them a sadistic smile and sweetly spoke in the almost silent hall, "Have a good day, boys." I gracefully walked out of the hall. Of course, a slight cough had to interrupt my dramatic exit. I turned around and silently looked at Professor McGonagall. She gave a slight smile in return.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

When she said nothing else, I continued my less-dramatic exit. Professor McGonagall didn't give which reason she was taking the points. So either she was supporting either one of the two parties or being neutral and cutting ten for each. I huffed. Either way, I would have to go without food till Lunch. Assholes.


	2. Future hopes

The next few days people kept away from me. It wasn't from the risk of pissing me off. But mostly so they were out of the immediate area of affect when the Marauders thought to retaliate. People gave me a wide berth. And when I said 'wide', I mean wide.

My eye twitched as another group of girls leaned away from me as I passed by even though I was 3 meters away from them. If this kept going the way it was, I would be forced to hurt a few people. This was way too annoying.

"Cassie!" Alice waved at me, almost violently. Lily shifted away just in time for Alice's hand to miss her book.

"Quiet please!" The weird librarian popped up from somewhere and Alice gave a guilty laugh.

"Sorry am'am!" Marlene smacked Alice's head.

"You're trying way too hard to get us kicked out of the library. Some of us actually have to study!"

"As if you study." Alice childishly stuck her tongue out at her. Lily's hand shot out and caught her tongue between her fingers.

"Ah-ah. What have I said about this?" Alice gave a weird sigh with her mouth open.

"Cholley. Ah am cholley!" Lily let go immediately.

"God, that was disgusting." She wiped her hand in a handkerchief she conjured.

I sat down beside her and laughed.

"Who told you to? We've known for ages that we can't cure Alice."

"Hey! You're speaking like I have some mental disease!" Alice protested, pouting in an over exaggerated manner.

"Don't you?" I shot back. She gave a 'hm' of contemplation.

"You know, I don't actually know. For all I know, I might." We sweat dropped.

"You know we didn't mean that seriously, right?" Marlene said hesitantly.

"Of course I do!" She gave a nervous chuckle. None of us believed her.

"Okay, people. Study. We have exams coming up soon, and next year we have our OWL exams." Marlene gave a sigh of defeat borne from years of argument with the stubborn redhead, and took out the thinnest book from the pile beside her. Lily placed a thick book in front of me. I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I know you've completed your homework, so we borrowed an advanced Ancient Rune's book from Professor Babbling. She contemplated taking in you in as an apprentice but said your career choice was geared towards battle and traps and not curse breaking and wards." Lily gave her a contemplating look. "She wouldn't tell us what you were studying, just said that you were brilliant though she couldn't help you because you were doing something entirely new." Marlene and Alice were looking at me curiously too.

"Tell us, Cassie. We're your friends. What is it?" Marlene prodded. I sighed. I had hoped that I could hide it a bit more with just saying 'Ancient Runes' but Professor seemed to have given the game away. I took out my wand and traced a symbol in the air. The symbol lit and glowed before a weak ward was erected. It would break if any magic was used too close by. I ha to constantly supplied it magic so that even if it broke, it would erect it again without a backlash.

They gaped at the glowing symbol in astonishment.

"What." Alice deadpanned. Lily face palmed.

"How do you know a sixth year ward?" Marlene asked slowly as if I was a child who had problem understanding what she said.

"Professor Babbling gave me extra books to read after class and I read all the Ancient Runes books in the library. I still have lots of practice left. But," I smiled giddily, "I can do this. I want to do this. My spells might not be as powerful as James and Sirius' and my aim might not be as perfect as Remus or yours, Lily, but I can do this. I can defend. I can trap. I can battle with this."

"Battle?!" Marlene and Lily burst up. The ward shattered and I put more magic to contain it and redo it. I redrew the symbol over the dimming one.

"Yes. Battle. There will be a war. Don't you hear the reports? My mother is worried something big is going to happen. My Defense against Dark Arts is good. But it isn't great. It won't keep me alive if I want to fight."

"But Runes will? How? You can ward a house. You can't make them in the middle of battle, with curses thrown about! You could die." I smiled at the end of Lily's outburst.

"Exactly! Ancient Runes that we are taught is rudimentary wards. It won't hold up against anything big or powerful. What I'm planning? Its more." I grinned. "You have no idea. I told professor Babbling about it and she encouraged me to pursue it, because even if I failed, I would be a brilliant cursebreaker at least."

"But that's not what you're going to do. You'll never settle for the second best." It was surprisingly Alice who got me. I gave her a brilliant smile.

"Yes. I'm taking old runes with new ones. Theorizing them together into something different. Something fast to make. Something impossible to defeat. Hard to trick. And you sure as fuck won't get through unless I'm dead." Lily was gaping at the passion that laced my voice, and was thankfully, too stuck on what I said to notice my cursing. I felt my cheeks flushing with my passion. I would do it. It would be hard. But I could already do what sixth years were supposed to do. I could use a few years in Hogwarts and become proficient at this. Perhaps even get Dumbledore's help. His power would be useful to attempt to break my creations. But that would be far in the future. Not yet, not just yet.

Alice was suddenly hugging me tightly.

"Okay." She released me. Even with the worry clouding her face, I could see how proud she felt. "Okay. But you're gonna ask me for help when you can. And stop cursing like a muggle." I scratched my cheek, embarrassed.

"I went to a muggle library this summer to read about their theories." I smirked. "They were very helpful. Next summer I'll get more advanced things and use the gravitational force or maybe even the energy of the Earth itself to power my Runes."

"Earth itself?" Lily pushed Alice away from me and looked at me with surprise.

"Later. But don't tell this to anyone, okay?" I blushed. "I want to actually succeed before anyone even hears about this. Plus, I want it to be a secret weapon." I glared at Marlene, who was the most gossipy of us four. She gave a nervous chuckle before reluctantly nodding.

"I won't say it to anyone. Promise." Alice and Lily nodded. I smiled.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." I pulled all of them in a hug. They were the best. I felt the relief at saying it to someone. Now I only had to make sure that I succeeded.


	3. Bonds formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is introduced!

I walked calmly back to the Common Room after runni- I mean, leaving the library. I was _not_ running away. I was _not_ embarrassed. Oh, who was I kidding? I collapsed on the sofa of the Common Room. Thankfully, it was mostly empty.

What was I thinking? Blurting out my lifelong dream to do the impossible?! And with only a weak ward. What kind of idiotic way to go about it. And fighting? Okay, I was above average but I barely had any chance to gain any experience. My situational awareness sucked, and my aim needed work. There was also the minor issue about my sister, Amelia being much better than me, at it. There was also no doubt that Amelia would enter the Ministry’s Law Enforcement Division though, where my family had worked for generations. It was _expected_ from the heir to the House of Bones.

More infuriatingly, Amelia liked the job. She wanted to be there. She wanted to be the Head of the Division. It wasn’t all that hard for her, anyway. Our grandfather had been the Head. Our father had been very close too. The Minister would be obliged to give the position to her the second she asked for it. Not that she would.

I sighed. Maybe father’s accident wasn’t a very good way to retire but it made me very leery of the Ministry jobs. They hadn’t found the person who was responsible either. What kind of Ministry wouldn’t take responsibility for their employee’s health? The Ministry was being corrupted, and Amelia wanted to solve it from the inside.

“Stupid bullshitting sisters with Merlin’s balls.”

“Did you say something?” My head jerked up. Behind a big book, was Remus Lupin in worn out casual clothes. I started at him for a moment before looking away.

“No. Nothing important.” I gave him a friendly smile. Remus was probably one of the most liked person among the Marauders. James was too arrogant, Sirius was too...him, and Peter was too much of a pushover. Remus was nice. He was kind and helpful. He was also the mastermind behind most of their ingenious pranks. Though I could respect that. I knew he was smart. He and Lily fought for the first place in the year. Even with Ravenclaws, as brilliant as they were, they couldn’t hold a candle to the Lily’s sharpness and Remus’ plain genius mind. Though he liked to put himself down way too much. He would be amazing to work with for research. I pouted mentally. If only he wasn’t with the Marauders…

“I don’t suppose there is a chance you could…not be friends with the Marauders? We could have so much fun!” I visibly pouted at him.

“No!” There was a certain harshness and panic that I had never heard of from Remus. I was instantly alert. I looked at him carefully. Noted the wide eyed panic and fear, and a certain coldness. Towards me. I lifted my hands up and tried to calm him down.

“Chill. I wasn’t serious. I was joking.”

“Then please don’t repeat things like that again. Even if it’s for ‘fun’. I won’t accept it.” There was still a slight coldness but the panic and fear had abated. I hadn’t realized there was something serious issue there. It wasn’t a childhood drama or ‘my only friends leaving me’ pity issue. No, it was something deeper.

I blushed when it registered what he said.

“That wasn’t what I meant! I meant, research. I know how close you four are! I don’t actually want you guys to stop being friends. Merlin knows I’ll be ripped to pieces by James and Sirius if they even thought I suggested something like this to you. I just meant that you’re so smart and all, you and Lily could help me with something a great deal. But then I remembered that you four are always stuck to the hip. Not to mention James’ obsession with Lily…” I was stopped from further babbling when Remus started laughing. I chuckled and scratched my head, apologetically.

“If I was Sirius, I would have taken that as flirting.” Remus didn’t say anything else about it. So I didn’t either.

“Good thing, you’re not Sirius.”

“Actually, he’s very serious.” I didn’t even have to turn my head to acknowledge Alice. She jumped on the couch beside me and cuddled up.

“I didn’t even know you knew him at all.” I blinked at Remus and Alice in surprise.

“We don’t,” Remus said, equally surprised.

“Excuse me. But do you even know who I am?” Marlene stated arrogantly before taking a seat. Lily relaxed closer to the fireplace and greeted Remus quietly. Remus greeted her back just as familiarly.

“Of course. The resident gossip queen. How could I forget, my lady? Thy grace me with thy unnatural and gossipy nature every-bloody-day.” Marlene just raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

“You have no idea what she said, do you?” Alice ‘whispered’. Marlene blushed, very aware that all of us had heard her.

“Oh, shut up.” We snickered.

“You read muggle books?” Remus’ surprised face was totally worth reading books with an ancient form of English.

“Hell yes! Those are some good shit.” I nodded my head, satisfactorily. Remus just seems slightly amused but still surprised at the response. “What? Never seen a pureblood curse like a muggle before?”

“I think it’s safe to say he has.” Lily interrupted.

“Sirius.” I nodded knowingly. When Sirius was in a bad mood, he made sure everyone in the castle knew it, with bad mixture of wizard and muggle curses.

“Not just him. You should hear James curse. He’s worse than Sirius.” I raised an eyebrow doubtfully. “Really. Siruis isn’t really that familiar with bad language because of the way he was brought up.” Remus stopped and briefly looked alarmed. Perhaps it wasn’t something he intended to say?

“Purebloods.” I nodded knowingly again. Lily hit me on the head with a book.

“You’re a pureblood too.”

“Or am i?” I wagged my eyebrows. Lily stifled a laugh.

“That’s not working.” I continued wagging my eyebrows ridiculously. Lily burst out laughing.

“See? It’s working. It’s working.” Lily hit me again.

“Bloody fucking hell!” Lily just continued laughing.

“I’m surprised Lily stopped telling you to correct your language.” I looked at Remus with surprise.

“I’m surprised you stopped telling Sirius to correct his language.” Remus laughed.

“Touché.”

And that was the scene James and Sirius stumbled upon.


End file.
